


Pops misses Sarah Connor

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Terminator Genisys (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short story. This is a story that technically takes place during Genisys featuring the T-800 nicknamed Pops by Sarah Connor because of spoilers. If you have seen the movie then dive into the story that takes place in 2014 between T-800 and Sam Wanslow (A original character).</p>
<p>Started and Completed: 7.3.2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pops misses Sarah Connor

**...2014...San Francisco...**

**...July 4th...**

"Hey Guard!" I greet Guardian Thee.

His name is quite literally Guardian Thee.

"Didn't expect to see you here at work on the holiday," I said, coming towards the reception desk where Guardian has his eyes  trained on the monitor.

Guardian has gray hair and he still looks good.

"I have nothing else to do," Guardian said. "Except wait."

"For the fireworks you see every year?" I ask.

Guardian looks up towards me with age in his eyes.

"Yes," Guardian said.

I put my hand on the counter.

"You work over time every holiday," I said. "For the past fourteen years....All I get from you is that you are waiting," I raise a brow. "Do you have grand kids to be there for or something?"

"No," Guardian said, in a low voice.

I find it very hard to believe from Guardian.

"Well, out of touch relatives?" I ask.

"I am waiting for them," Guardian said. "I promised to be there."

"Fourteen years, really?" I ask.

Guardian nods.

"You sound like someone out of a time travel jump," I said. "Except you are not traveling."

There is silence at first.

"Correct," Guardian said.

That sounds really hard to believe. 

"Too Science Fiction," I said. "Your family relatives are probably getting cash to come over to the US."

The fireworks went off in the sky so I turn around watching them soar into the darkness brightening it up.

"If it works for you as a excuse," Guardian said.

"Tell me," I said. "What's your daughter like?"

"A strong warrior," Guardian said.  "A young woman in her path to  become this planet's savior."

I laugh.

"Sounds like a nice kid," I said. "Mine is a addict. Poor kid. Wish he turn around and start getting silver for his good ma'."

"Your kid is  a addict?" Guardian asks.

I saw the firework of Bugs Bunny light up the sky.

"Yeah," I said.

"Where does he live?" Guardian asks.

"In jail," I said. "He just got a DUI for a hit and run."

A couple Butterfly fireworks went off around the Bugs Bunny.

"You are lying, Wanslow," Guardian said.

"He's out on bond," I said. "One last chance before he goes in forever."

"Give me the address," Guardian said.

"Why do you care?" I ask.

"I have seen a child  become a great person over the years," Guardian said. "Perhaps it is not too late for yours to see there is a great fate for them."

"Aw shucks," I said. "He's only 28," I wrote down his address on a slip of paper. "Don't humiliate him."

Guardian has a creepy smile.

"I won't," Guardian said, taking the paper slip walking around the  desk. "I'll be back.'

Guardian went out the door.

I walk around the desk and stop at the chair to see the picture of a young woman with dark brown hair wearing a black motorcycle coat,black matching pants, and a purple shirt on the monitor screen Guardian had been staring at. This young woman wore a necklace around her neck. I saw a written inscription reading  'Sarah Connor and Pops before she got read'; dated May 12, 1984 in Los Angeles.

I decided then to sketch out a picture of this woman with Guardian watching the fireworks in the sky as a little girl.

I put the picture on the table alongside the keyboard with a text reading 'Happy Independence Day, oldy'.

Guardian sure will appreciate it, I know.

I went on patrol duty in the building.


End file.
